Field of the Invention
The present inventions relate to at least one solid-state image sensor, and method(s) of making or using the at least one solid-state image sensor.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-63650 discloses a solid-state image sensor configured to read out a pixel signal via a source follower amplifier using a junction field effect transistor (JFET).